Stranded (Daniel 10)
Summary Daniel and, Yobite's droid Exatron, are stranded on a planet. Can they work together to survive the dangers of this world? Plot The episode starts in a warehouse an Exatron and his army of robot droids are drilling at a portal surrounded with diamond. Exatron: Anything yet, General? General: Negative sir, our laser drills cannot surpass this diamond portal! Exatron: Blasted! Daniel and his team break into the warehouse. Daniel: Give it up robutt! Exatron: Deoxyribo.......Blasted! Wally: Well you're the one who is going to be blasted! Exatron then charges a laser shuriken and flings it towards the portal. The shuriken causes the portal to activate, then Daniel runs after Exatron into the portal. Kris: Daniel? End Scene Daniel wakes up on a rocky planet. Daniel: Owch! These rocks are sharp! (He picks out a small but sharp rock out of the sand.) Where am I? And where did that Yobite droid go? He sees the Exatron scanning the area. Exatron: Grrr. The portal leads to this dimensional death planet! Daniel: Hey! What are you doing!? Exatron: Trying to relocate the exit. Daniel: Why weren't you intentionally trying to reach this world? Exatron: No, I didn't think it would lead me to this planet. I was intending to reach the planet Diamanet, the planet with the largest deposits of diamonds. It seems the portal randomly brings you to planets in different dimensions. Daniel: Wait we're not in the Milky Way anymore? Exatron: Negative. Daniel: How am I going to get home! Exatron: Figure it out on your own, I will be trying to relocate the exit. Daniel: Hey! Wait for me! Exatron: I don't need to wait for a filthy human such as yourself. Weaklings such as yourself won't survive on this planet! Daniel: I can, I have 10 aliens at my control! Exatron: Leave me alone human verman! Daniel: So how far is the exit? Exatron: I cannot pick up a signal! (He pounds his fist on the scanner and detects a moving object under the ground.) Stop! Daniel: No! I'm going to keep following you until we- Exatron: No really stop moving! Daniel stops confused. And suddenly a large scorpion like alien emerges from the rocky ground. Daniel: Whoa the heck is that thing!? Exatron: Dromonida! I very hostile alien on this planet it is non-sapient! The dromonida swings its large scorpion like tail at Daniel, but he dodges barely. Daniel: Its hero time! (He transforms into Echidart.) Echidart! Perfect! Good chose DNAtrix. Echidart curls up into a ball and rolls at the Dromonida bashing it to the ground. Echidart then fires a quill projectile that doesn't seem to phase through its exoskeleton. Echidart: Okay this is going to be tougher than I thought! The Dromonida slams its pincers to the ground, Echidart dodges the attack. Echidart then starts spinning firing quills everywhere and they all hit the Dromonida. The quills as a result, paralyze the alien, then Exatron picks up the alien with his bare hands and throws it into the large rock. Echidart: Thanks for the help man! Exatron: I wasn't helping you, I was helping myself! Echidart growls and continues following Exatron. Exatron: Why do you keep following me? Echidart: Because you seem to know the way back. Exatron: Admit it, its because I will help you surive. Echidart: No! Exatron: Yes! Echidart: No! They stop at a large rock blocking the way. Echidart: Lemme try something! Echidart fires three quills from his head that pierced right through the rock. Echidart: All done! (He reverts.) Exatron: I could have handled that rock by myself. End Scene Daniel and Exatron are continuing to travel through the rocky lands climbing up a steep mountain. Daniel: Where are we anyway? Exatron: We are on the death planet Sopravvira! This planet will be the death of you with predatory aliens, on this world. You would be lucky to still have a limb left. Daniel: Well I'm not like other average humans. Exatron: I can see that! As you annoy Yobite a lot and frustrate him! (Exatron falls to the ground.) Daniel: What happened!!! Exatron: I'm....low.....in.....power......... Daniel: I can help! (He activates the DNAtrix.) Exatron: I need oxygen..... Daniel: Seriously but you're a robot? Exatron: My species don't survive long on this planet without oxygen.....but also average powerful winds can power me as well......... Daniel transforms. Daniel grows small wings, his arms become larger wings, his mouth becomes a beak, and feathers begin to cover his body. Whirlwing: Whirlwing! (He flaps his wings rapidly blowing powerful gusts of wind into Exatron's tank.) Are you regaining power yet? Exatron: Yes. Thank you. Perhaps you aren't as useless as I thought. Whirlwing: Uh, thanks! I think. Exatron: Fly above to look for any place to set up for camp. Whirlwing: Okay! Whirlwing starts flying searching the ground from the air. He sees on the other side of the mountain a perfect spot for camp. Whirlwing: I found a spot! Exatron: Good. Later.... Daniel without his jacket and Exatron are huddled around a small dying fire. Daniel: Why do you need fire your a robot? Exatron: Yes but we are also living to we need heat as much as you. Daniel: Okay that makes sense. Also what is your name? Exatron: General Exatronics #65968401203845955968b. Daniel: Okay that's kind of long so how about, Ex! Ex: Ex? Daniel: Yeah because we're friends now, friends need to call eachother nicknames. Ex: Friends? What do I address you by. Daniel: Daniel or Danny Deoxyribo. Ex: Okay DanielorDannyDeoxyibo. Daniel: Okay......Oh man the fire is dying down, by this time we won't be able to survie without heat. But I do have a friend that can help. Ex: You do? Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Hot Dog! Stand back for a second Ex. Ex stands clear of Hot Dog. Hot Dog breathes fire into the wood creating a strong fire. Hot Dog: Okay. We're good now. Ex: Yes. Good thinking for using your Pyronine form. Small aliens are crawling on the ground and bite into Ex's left arm. Ex: Ahhhh!!! Hot Dog: What's wrong Ex?! Ex is shown having small arachnid aliens are biting into his hand and rip it off. Ex: Ahhh!!! Hot Dog: Craig! (Hot Dog runs over and throws fire balls at the arachnids scaring them away.) Are you okay! Ex: Oh yeah, I lost my left hand so I'm just fine. Hot Dog: Oh you know sarcasim! Stay still I have an idea! (Daniel reverts.) Daniel places left arm on Ex. Daniel: DNAtrix limb restoration! DNAtrix: Command accepted. Warning: If you accept this action, the subject will have an altered DNA pattern. Continue? Daniel: Continue. The DNAtrix glows causing Ex's hand to grow back but as Hydrobster's large claw. Ex: You healed my arm. Daniel: Yeah, cause we're friends, right? Ex: Yes we are. Daniel: But now your genetic code has been corrupted. Ex: Yes but it's worth it if I still have a hand. End Scene The two continue through the mountain planets climbing rocks. Ex: I lost the signal. Daniel: Craig. Literally, craig. The two see the entire land become craig. Daniel: Maybe that's why we're entering a new area. Okay enough of this time to find it. (He transforms into Dreamare.) Dreamare! Dreamare is inside his head and is seeing visions of different areas of the planets. Then it shows the craig, next the peak of the craig, and behind it is the portal home. Dreamare: Found it. Ex: Where is it? Dreamare: Its in this area but behind the peak. Ex: Ahhhh. Like that one. He points to a large triangle peak emerging from the ground. Dreamare: Exactly like that one. Dreamare is flying over the peak while Ex is just climbing the peak. Dreamare: This was fun. Ex: Yes this was. They spot the portal in the distance. Dreamare: We're almost there just a few more steps and- Then a centipede alien surrounds them. Dreamare: You know what I just jinxed us. Ex: Go, I will take care of the Centipod. Dreamare: But what about you? Ex: I am a disgrace to my kind and hear this DanielorDannyDeoxyibo! We are gathering diamonds from different areas on Earth and found your town has the most diamond deposits in the area because of the diamond mines near your town. We are planning to use those diamonds to power different machines so we can stage an intergalactic war. Dreamare looks in horror. Ex: Go! This is what friends do....they put themselves first before their friends! Goodbye! The portal activates and Dreamare goes through it. Dreamare: Goodbye Ex!!!!!!!!! Dreamare reverts when he reaches the warehouse and sees the portal explode. Kris shields him along with Wally and Terry. Terry: Daniel you're safe! Daniel: Yeah. What about all the minions? Wally: We took all of them done. Kris: What about the Exatron. Daniel: Couldn't find him. Terry: Where did it send you? Daniel: To a planet in another dimension. I know what Yobite's plan. The team are ready to listen. Before Daniel explains he walks over to what remains of the portal and sneaks a diamond and puts it in his pocket. Daniel: Yobite's plan is....... Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Ex (First Appearance) Kris Manareece Wally Dokio Terry Quake Villains Ex (temporarily) *Yobite's droids Aliens Used Echidart Whirlwing Hot Dog Dreamare Trivia *Daniel learns Yobite's plans. *Ex, a Yobite droid, becomes friends with Daniel but is left behind on the planet so he can save Daniel. *Yobite's droids are after diamonds. *It is revealed that Yobite's species need food, heat and oxygen like any living being. *This is the first episode to take place in another dimension. *Yobite is going to wage an intergalactic war. *Out of Kris, Terry and Wally, Kris is the only one to use her powers in this episode. *Yobite's species and droids can use powerful winds as power and to breath.